injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl
"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" Batgirl is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 (or for free if you have the Season Pass, or bought the Ultimate Edition of Injustice). She was released for purchase on May 21st. In the Year Two comic series, she is known as Oracle. Biography After saving herself and a GCPD officer from the criminal Harry X, Barbara Gordon became Batgirl. Three years after being shot by the Joker, Barbara has recovered physically, but is psychologically troubled. Injustice Comic At the end of the first chapter of Year Two, Black Canary is revealed to be in contact with Oracle, Barbra's alias after her crippling. Barbara makes her first physical appearance in chapter four of Year Two alongside Black Canary in an unknown location, intercepting a call from the President of the United States to Batman. She introduces herself as Oracle, and when the President asks where Batman is, Barbara explains, "Superman happened. Batman's alive but he can't help you. We can." The President at first refuses to place his trust in them but Barbara explains that she is working with Batman and that they all want the same thing: "We want Superman's regime torn down- Barbara says this as she looks at the data readout listing the chemical composition of the Kryptonian nanotech pill, and finishes by saying, "And we believe Batman has given us the means to do that." Barbara then asks what is happening and the President explains that Superman has had Green Lantern and Flash take Congress. In chapter six, Barbara is shocked when her father Commissioner Gordon appears outside the secure location she and Black Canary are hiding out in, demanding to be let in, and she is even more surprised when her father claims to know everything. When Gordon is allowed inside, he demands to know where Batman is, and while Barbara tries to bluff him off, Gordon snaps at her and reveals he's always known she was Batgirl and Bruce Wayne was Batman, and that he's known since the first night she put on her costume. Gordon starts to look for Batman and Barbara is forced to explain his current condition and whereabouts. When Barbara asks why he's there now, Gordon reveals that Superman has marched his new army into Gotham, leaving the police powerless. Barbara is then shocked when her father reveals that he has cancer and is dying. Daughter and father share a tender embrace in silence. Gordon is apologetic over the fact he will soon no longer be there to protect her or Gotham from Superman's increasing instability, but Barbara reveals she has a plan and presses a button on her wheelchair, causing a section of the wall to move behind her, revealing Black Canary, Catwoman, Batwoman and Huntress, her new Birds of Prey. In chapter ten, Black Canary contacts Oracle when she sees someone has broken into her apartment. Barbara warns her that it might be one of Superman's followers before asking her is she had taken the nanotech supplement, which Dinah confirms she has. In chapter thirteen, Barbara contacts Black Canary as she is on her way to the Arrow Cave to settle some of the departed Ollie's affairs. Oracle tells Dinah she needs her back there, requiring her leadership on the ground, but Dinah says her father Commissioner Gordon has better leadership skills then her. Oracle says she doesn't think that's true, but Dinah counters that she is just having a hard time ordering her father around and wants to order Dinah around. Barbara admits, "That's...annoyingly insightful." Dinah assures Oracle she'll be back tomorrow and when she mentions she's been putting off returning to the Arrow Cave, Oracle says, "Arrow Cave is a terrible name." and when Dinah tells her that Harley Quinn suggested it be called 'the Quiver', Oracle admits, "That is actually better." when Dinah suddenly tells her she'll have to call her back. In the next chapter, Oracle is in contact with Black Canary as she and the Birds of Prey along with detectives Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya as they plan their ambush on some Regime soldiers, informing her of the patrolling Regime soldiers route, noting that the soldiers are becoming overconfident with their power. After Huntress takes out the soldiers communications, Oracle contacts Bullock and lets him know a nearby warehouse is abandoned. The attack is successful and the soldiers are captured. Seven months pass after this chapter and Oracle reappears in chapter sixteen, watching Superman's broadcast as he reveals to the people of Earth the impending war with the Green Lantern Corps before eloquently asking them to act as human shields for him and the League. Oracle is both concerned for the civilians and by the fact that this will severely impede the Green Lantern Corps when she suddenly receives a file. When Black Canary asks what it is, Oracle excitedly reveals that the file contains codes to the Watchtower's communication systems, and Oracle believes their mystery friend on the inside of the League has given them the means to know the League's every move. Zatanna soon arrives, declaring that it's time. Before Black Canary leaves, Barbara tells Dinah that she doesn't have to do this and that Ollie doesn't need avenging. Dinah takes one look at her newborn son and decides to fight against Superman for her son's sake. Oracle asks if she is sure and after Dinah reaffirms her decision, leaves with Zatanna. Soon after, Batman contacts Oracle and asks her to let him talk to their forces. Oracle opens the channels for Batman to speak and she listens as Batman tells them to prepare for the war and to say their goodbyes now. As he speaks, Barbara and her father share one last moment together, with Barbara concerned by hi tired appearance despite his assurance. In chapter seventeen, Oracle is joined by Batman in her hideout, and the two discuss the nature of Guy Gardner's message "When the sky turns green". Oracle explains that's when their ground assault is to begin and that there will be no way they miss it. Oracle also tells Batman of their access to the Justice League communications allowing them to monitor the League's every move thanks to their unknown inside source. When Batman asks if their people are in place, Oracle explains that Black Canary and Alfred are in his cave, while the remaining Birds of Prey (Huntress, Batwoman and Catwoman) are in the field with Commissioner Gordon's GCPD resistance fighters along with Harley Quinn. After Batman expresses his distrust of Harley, Barbara reminds him that he's there for his tactical mind, not to judge others. Just as Oracle begins to express her concerns over Catwoman finding out he's outside of the Tower of Fate, she notices darkness spreading over the Earth and realizes the Green Lantern Corps have arrived with their largest corps member yet, Mogo, the living planet. When the war against Superman and the Sinestro Corps begins, the sky indeed turns green as Mogo fires a massive blast that wipes out over a quarter of Sinestro's forces. Oracle comments, "Guy said we wouldn't miss it." In chapter eighteen, Oracle listens in on communications between Superman and Cyborg, then informs the resistance that Mogo managed to wipe out over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps, though she warns them that their bringing the war back to Earth. When her father asks if they are go for attack, Barbara confirms that the Regime's ground forces are waiting for orders and are staying close to the teleporters in the Hall of Justice. In the next chapter, Oracle receives a report from Catwoman to confirm the resistance had seized the Hall of Justice. After Catwoman confirms Robin and Flash were down, Oracle asks about Cyborg and Luthor's status, and becomes concerned when Catwoman reveals that Cyborg escaped and Gordon left with Luthor on one of the teleporters. Batman reassures Barbara to trust her father and Oracle then gives the go to Huntress and Batwoman's team to take planes from Ferris Aircraft to continue to the battle against Superman's forces in the air. In chapter twenty, Oracle is observing the battle between the Corps and Superman alongside Batman. As the Dark Knight gives her orders to contact the Green Lanterns and tell them to work in groups instead of allowing themselves to be stretched out by the Sinestro Corps and Superman, Barbara notices something in the system, raising concerns from Batman. Oracle quickly realizes someone is tracing their locations and becomes panicked when she realizes the Regime knows they're listening and is quickly moving through all of her proxy servers, and she cannot shut down the servers in time. However, as soon as the trace begins it abruptly ends. Oracle informs Batman that the trace only made it to Gotham before it ended, confusing Barbara. Oracle is then contacted by Commissioner Gordon from the Watchtower and informed that he stopped Cyborg before requesting she inform Bullock and Montoya he will be teleporting the unconscious Cyborg to the Hall of Justice. Oracle asks her father what he will do, and the Commissioner requests to speak with her on a closed channel. Barbara speaks with her father on a private channel and he expresses his amazement at the sight of the planet from the Watchtower. Barbara is quiet as Batman and Gordon speak before telling her father that Bullock is waiting for him by the teleporter, but her father apologizes to her and tells her that she was always strong and must remain strong for the resistance. Gordon tells her he loves her and is sorry he has to say goodbye. Barbara tearfully calls to her father but the channel ends, and Barbara looks away as she realizes her father is gone. In the next chapter, Barbara tearfully mourns her father, but when Batman offers to take over for her to allow her to grieve, she pulls herself together and contacts Black Canary in the Batcave, informing her that the others are ready, before asking if she is. When Dinah confirms she is, Oracle tells her Batman wants a word before connecting the two to a channel to speak. Powers & Abilities Batgirl possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to her bio in the Archives: *Expert in Weapons *Martial Arts Mastery *Genius-level intellect *Technology master Special Moves *'Smoke Bomb:' Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Batgirl targets her opponent's location and rappels from above in an attempt grab them and deliver a powerful kick. The Meter Burn version will make Batgirl suspend the opponent in the air, allowing for follow-up attacks. This move can also be done in the air. *'Batarang:' Batgirl throws a single, long range Batarang at her opponent. The Meter Burn version allows Batgirl to throw 3 additional Batarangs towards the ground, or by pressing up, Batgirl can send the 3 additional Batarangs upward. *'Flying Bat:' Batgirl's Flying Bat is a leaping uppercut that launches the opponent on contact. The Meter Burn version will return Batgirl to the ground instantly in a cloud of smoke, allowing for follow-up attacks. *'Redemption:' Batgirl's Redemption charges at her opponent with a flurry of gut-busting attacks that end in a knockdown. The Meter Burn version will switch the final punch with an uppercut, launching the opponent and allowing for follow-up attacks. *'Bat-Envade:' The Bat Evade allows Batgirl to quickly leap back and into the air, leading to additional attacks. Pressing Light-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a quick flying kick that is best suited as a counter to other air attacks. Pressing Medium-Attack during the Bat Evade releases a spread of scatter bombs directly in front of Batgirl. Pressing Heavy-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a fast dive kick that knocks down on impact. The Meter Burn version during the Bat-Evade will combo into the Air Smoke Bomb. *'Bat-Wheel:' The Bat Wheel is a flipping 2-hit cartwheel attack followed by a spinning backfist for a total of 3 brutal strikes. Holding down during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a crouching punch that must be blocked low. Holding up during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a side kick that inflicts increased damage. *'Bab's Bola:' Bab's Bola is a full screen projectile that restrains the opponent long enough for Batgirl to follow up with an additional combo. The Meter Burn version will detonate the Bola, launching the opponent and allowing Batgirl to follow up with an additional attack. Other Moves *'Grab:' Batgirl punches her opponent twice in the stomach, kicks them off of their feet, and then punches them in the back while they are on the ground. Intro/Outro INTRO: Batgirl swings into the area with her Batclaws, then lands and says "You don't stand a chance!" OUTRO: '''Batgirl says "Didn't stand a chance," before firing her Batclaw into the sky. She is then seen standing on top of a building in Gotham, looking over the city. Gameplay Character Trait '''Gotham Gauntlets: '''This enables Batgirl to switch her batclaws per situation. *The '''Punch Blades inflict additional damage on all normal and special attacks landed with Batgirl's fists. *The Electrified Knuckles inflict additional damage on blocking opponents with any attack landed with Batgirl's fists. Move List Basic Attacks: *Oracle Jab *Chest Breaker *Spin Kick Combo Attacks: *Oracle's Visions *Miss Gordon *All Star *No Man's Land *Secret Identity *Funny Origin *Gotham Knight-ess *Red Handed *Ballad Of Babs *Dressed To Thrill *The Killing Joke *Pretty In Black *Dark Secrets *Mentor's Method *No Joke *The Hard Way Special Moves: *Smoke Bomb *Air Smoke Bomb *Batarang *Flying Bat *Redemption *Bat-Evade *Bat-Wheel *Bab's Bola Super Move 'High-Wire Act: '''Batgirl attaches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning him/her in place. She then jumps on his/her back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the air. Finally, she lets go, sending him/her falling back to the ground, before slamming down onto his/her back with her heel blades, breaking her fall. Ending ''Not all heroes were destroyed by Superman; some were actually created by him. A technology wizard, Barbara Gordon had eluded detection by One Earth intelligence, feeding information to the insurgency under the code name "Oracle". But after the regime's murder of her father, Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara channeled her anger into a new alter-ego. Sensing the right opportunity to strike, she attacked Superman directly. By defeating the High Councilor, she had announced "Batgirl" to the world in an impressive fashion. Quotes In Battle *"You don't stand a chance!" - Intro *"Didn't stand a chance!" - Outro *"So you like being kicked in the head." *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *"Who could do that better?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"*sigh* So bored.." - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Nightwing *"I know right?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Nightwing *" That hurt darling?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Nightwing Clash *"This is already over." - Clash with any Character *"Let's finish this!" - Clash with any Character *"This is usually the part where I quip." - Clash with any Character *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" - Clash with Male characters Defense Wagers *"Should I be taking notes?" - Clash with Batman *"Admit I'm a great student." - Clash with Batman *"It's on now, kitty cat!" - Clash with Catwoman *"I thought you were on our side!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Gonna send you to hell!" - Clash with The Joker *"Do your worst, Joker!" - Clash with The Joker *"You always this slow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Look alive, Richard." - Clash with Nightwing Attack Wagers *"This is protection?!" - Clash with Batman *"You're about to get more than enough!" - Clash with Batman *"Think you're wearing 'em" - Clash with Catwoman *"What? Ew!" - Clash with Catwoman *"I play rough!" - Clash with The Joker *"I won't, nobody will." - Clash with The Joker *"Watch this, babe." - While fighting Nightwing *"Whatever, Night-stick." - Clash with Nightwing *"You're still black and blue." - Clash with Nightwing Costume Oracle In the Year Two prequel comic series, Barbara wears civilian attire as Oracle, usually consisting of a sweater, khaki pants and glasses while confined in her wheelchair. Default Barbara wears a purple bodysuit with several armored pads mainly on her legs, knees and chest, several straps visible that hold them in place. Her belt bears a yellow bat symbol and the larger one on her chest connects to the yellow shoulder guards along with her short purple cape. She wears gauntlets over her gloves and her cowl covers her face while leaving her long red hair exposed. Trivia *A slight continuity problem is presented in the Year Two series: Barbara is shown to still be crippled and her father reveals she has previously been Batgirl, though her ending states she became Batgirl for the first time after his death. However none of the endings have been confirmed to be canon so far. *Batgirl was revealed to be in the season pass along with Lobo, Zod and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Although technically this is Kimberly Brooks's first time voicing Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), she previously portrayed Oracle (Barbara's alternate persona while in a wheelchair) in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. *Though Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in the console version of the game, she appears as Oracle in the IOS version as a support card for Batman. *Batgirl sometimes refers to Nightwing (Dick Grayson) as "babe" while fighting him, a reference to their former romantic relationship in the comics. *Batgirl's super move is the only one in the game that has to be activated while airborne, though she is second character after Solomon Grundy to be able to hit her opponent while airborne. *Batgirl, Harley Quinn and Catwoman are three out of the 4 main characters within the web series Gotham Girls to appear on-screen in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Poison Ivy would be the 4th but she only appears as a support card. *Batgirl is the first DLC character to appear in the IOS app, followed by Zod. Gallery Injustice- Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl in Character Selection Screen Batgirl-Select.png|Batgirl Selection Icon 02 batgirl01.jpg|Batgirl's First Leak 468px-Batgirlherowmkjpg-5e9f70.jpg|Batgirl's Reveal Render Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-12.png|Batgirl Intro Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Batgirl-Game-Play-Reveal-Trailer_2.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Batgirl.jpg|"You don't stand a chance!" Batgirl.PNG 5.PNG|Batgirl vs. The Joker Batgirl.PNG 4.PNG|Wager 253420-h1.jpg Batgirl.PNG 6.PNG Batgirl.PNG 7.PNG Batgirl.PNG 8.PNG|Super Move Batgirl.PNG 9.PNG|"Hold this for me.." Batgirl.PNG 10.PNG Batgirl.PNG 11.PNG Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-7.png Batgirl.PNG 12.PNG Batgirl.PNG 13.PNG Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-3.png|"Didn't stand a chance!" Batgirl.PNG 14.PNG Batgirl.PNG 15.PNG|Batgirl Outro 1752858.jpg|iOS Batgirl EP - Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl's Epilogue Batgirl Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art BATGIRL.png|Batgirl's Official Render A limited time to get Batgirl.jpg|Collect 5 of the items to get Batgirl in IOS injustice-gods-among-us-batgirl-render-2.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice League Members Category:DLC Characters Category:IOS Category:IOS Batgirl Category:Comic Characters Category:Birds of Prey